


Good For You

by mathiaswrites



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Angst, Gen, first fic posted on this site and its angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathiaswrites/pseuds/mathiaswrites
Summary: Yu has a nightmare about his mother and friends.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> The song 'Good For You' inspired me a lot when it comes to Yu, and so I wrote a one-shot for it

Yu awoke, blinking the sleep from his eyes, realizes he isn’t in Inaba anymore. His old house stares back at him and the darkness presses against him, suffocating.. His stomach tightens as he looks around the room and he shakes his head to try and get his mind cleared of unwanted thoughts. Getting up and moving to the living room, he sees a familiar figure. The figure, a female, has her hair long hanging in front of her face and her head bowed low. Yu knows exactly who this is and yet prays his eyes and the darkness were tricking him. He hadn’t seen her in so long that he hops silently he’d forgotten what she truly looked like, his mind attempting to just fill in the blanks. “Mother…?” He hesitantly speaks up. While she doesn’t turn around, her head does lift up, reacting to his hushed voice.

“Yu.” She replies softly and a bit raspy. No matter how nice her voice sounds, it sends chills down Yu’s spine, too little memories of it to tell him what it was hiding. “Why are you back here? I thought you left for good when you found someplace new.” Yu stood silent. “Not even going to speak to me?” Inquires the woman when there was no response.

“I’m sorry…I don’t know why I’m back here…” With no memory of returning there, he truly doesn’t know why he is back. She looks back at him for a split second, a piercing glare stabbing through Yu before she turns away from him. 

“So…” She starts and Yu’s head drops knowing unpleasant words are coming. **“You found a place where the grass is greener, and you jumped the fence to the other side.”** She whips her head back as she yells. **“Is it good?! Are they giving you a world I could never provide?”**

“….I didn’t…you were never…” Yu starts, his forced calm falling and his fear rising to the surface, threatening to bubble out.

“Hah, **well i hope you’re proud of your big decision, I hope it’s all that you want and more! Now you’re free from the agonizing life you were living before!”** Yu flinches knowing that it’s true that he likes it much better than his old house. He shakes his head anyway mustering the courage to speak once more. 

“If you are just going to yell at me… then I should go…” The silver haired teen inhales before continuing. “You were never..around so I didn’t see why I should stay…” He takes a few steps away from her even as his voice got louder.

“Well then, there you go! **So y** **ou say what you need to say! So that you get to walk away. It would KILL you to have to stay trapped when you’ve got something new!!”** She screams, frustrated. **“Well I’m sorry you had it rough, and I'm sorry I’m not enough!”** The teen flinches once more. **“Thank God they rescued you!”** The woman says sarcastically. 

Yu opens his mouth to protest but nothing comes out, the confidence from earlier evaporated and he feels powerless. This is when he noticed another presence near him. The teen spins around and behind him stands a girl with short, light brown hair. In the dim lighting, her green clothes stuck out and Yu’s eyes widen in shock and relief. “Chie, you’re here! I-” He cuts himself off when he notices that something is off. That she seemed utterly pissed, her hands clenched into fists at her sides and shaking from the effort of remaining still.. “…Chie?” 

“Yu… **Does it cross your mind to be slightly sorry?”** His eyes widen… _What…did I do…? Why is she mad…?_ He thinks, caught off guard. **“Do you even care that you might be wrong?”** Her eyes narrow at Yu and she continues, louder and more angry. **“Was it fun? Well, I hope you had a BLAST while you dragged me along!!”** Yu’s head drops down again as a realization comes to him…

She was talking about him dragging her along in the Midnight Channel shenanigans. I didn’t want to make her upset… If I knew she didn’t want to come along, I wouldn’t have taken her…! His thoughts are interrupted by another voice. Whipping his head up once more, there was a boy beside Chie now. He has brown hair and dons their school uniform. “Yo..suke…” Yu mumbled in surprise. 

**“So you say what you need to say, and you play who you need to play!”** Yosuke starts. Yu shakes his head and holds his head, nearly crying. **“And if somebody’s in your way, crush them and leavе them behind!”** When Yosuke says this, the dam breaks. Tears start falling down his face hot and burn a trail. 

**“Well I guess if I’m not of use, go ahead you can cut me loose! Go ahead now I won’t mind!”** Both brunettes shout causing Yu to shake his head more violently. He can’t handle the thought of his friends being angry with him! His mother interrupts, adding to the downward spiral of emotions. 

**“I’ll shut my mouth and I’ll let you go, is that good for you? Would that be good for you?”** He shivers at her voice and looks back to her. Chie and Yosuke come to stand next to her and starts to shout in unison with her.

 **“I’ll just sit back while you run the show, is that good for you? Would that be good for you?!”** The three yell at him as the silver haired teen shakes his head and covers his ears. **“So you got what you’ve always wanted, so you got your dream come true! Good for you! You got a taste of a life so perfect, so you did what you had to do, good for you! Just good for you!”** Yu can’t handle it anymore, he snapping and yelling as well, overlapping the three.

 **“All I need is some time to think, but the boat is about to sink, can I erase what I wrote in ink?! Tell me how can I change the story?!”** He asks, as if they’d hear him and answer. **“All the words that I can’t take back, like a train coming off the track! As the rails and the bolts all crack–”** Yu grips his head, desperate to block out their yelling, he manages to yell louder than them, **“I’ve gotta find a way to stop it, stop it! Just let me OUT!”**

They don’t listen and Yu’s legs give out, but instead of hitting the ground, he continues to fall. The sound of them yelling soon becomes non-existent as he falls further. When it seems he’s hit some type of ground, he sits up. Now in his room in Inaba, he looks around nervously, tears still filling his eyes. He sighs in relief as he realizes it was all a bad nightmare, but he continues to cry. 

Despite it being a nightmare, it scared him shitless. So he just cries out, and he doesn’t expect a response. However, there is. A knock on his door, and a few familiar voices call out his name. It was the two of the three who was just yelling at him, moments earlier, Yosuke and Chie. 


End file.
